neotwilit_au_splatoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation of the Neotwilit race
Interloper army and the purpose of Magdyes It starts off with the "interlopers", way back before the Twilight Realm really existed. In my AU, they are a group of elegant, tall, strange, cloaked shadowy figures, yet not much is known of them other than that they want to take over Hyrule and snatch the power of the Triforce to themselves. (It is thought that they may be rogue members of the Sheikah) Link isn't even alive during this time, since he hasn't been born yet. The kingdom of Hyrule is forced to deal with them themselves, along with the very few remaining Sheikah who tried to focus mostly on keeping the citizens themselves safe from what the interlopers had created. They had created an army. An army of souls. As skilled as they were in magic, they were incapable of creating their own life from scratch. They couldn't make new souls. So, what they'd do, was split existing ones.. mimic them, in a way. The wandering souls of the deceased, unborn, and sometimes even living. (Basically, imagine a limbo filled with souls of dead people/animals and.. people/animals who haven't even been born yet but soon will be. I don't know. However you would like to view it.) These souls would control their own creations. Empty shells.. soulless bodies of these strange, beast-like beings. Once a soul was brought to them, they would come to life. These creatures were (later on, but in the current time given the name "Magdye" by the Hylians) known as the "Neotwili". They were tall (7 ft tall?), slim lizard-like beasts. Their body consisted of purely shadows and magic, their flesh being sort of a lie. Their bodies were "built" for only one thing, which was to serve their purpose as a machine of destruction. They lacked several organs, such as intestines (though they did have stomachs), hearts, or even lungs. Their brains were nearly nonexistent, since for the most part they were meant to be controlled by their masters under the command of magic. When not being controlled they would tend to just wander around aimlessly and be too dumb to even really socialize with another of their kind. They didn't act destructive by nature, as they were actually quite docile. Anatomy and Magic use of the Magdyes The strangest part of these creatures was how they used magic. Their stomach had become the most vital part of their body, since they were made to "recharge" magic after eating, to be more efficient than using something like a potion or hiding in a shadow waiting to gather strength. Being so dumbfounded, they'd often just eat things like rocks, sticks, trash, or even small animals. Their bodies would completely absorb anything they consumed, just for the use of magic, the grotesque detail outcome being that they never used the bathroom, leading back to their lack of intestines. As magical creatures, this would just be more practical for them. Their stomach acid was this incredibly potent corrosive liquid. They would often just spew it up on their enemies in battle when unable to use magic, which would result in almost certain death for a human. It was a strong, glowy, teal color. Soldiers often tracked them down by following trails of corroded, glowing teal grass. As for the magic itself, they were sometimes referred to as "surrealist beasts" for their ability to cause illusions, camouflage incredibly well, and just how strange and surreal they were in general. They were incredibly agile and could easily climb walls, leap after soldiers, or sneak up and pounce. They were known to make the sounds of a raven. Scratchy, screechy, hissy like noises rather than roars. Sometimes, they'd mimic voices, although unable to actually speak. Hylian soldiers had eventually begun to find ways to slay them, by targeting their belly as a weak spot. Many of them started dying off, and, well... after a series of "canon" events which the beasts didn't take part in, they were banished, as well as the interlopers. They were both banished to the Twilight Realm, though the beasts were put into this void reality separate from the one their masters were found in. With no one to control them, they just wandered around aimlessly for several hundreds of years. They had no purpose. They sort of just paced around, sleeping, making offspring, fighting over stupid shit like mates and territory, and just doing what animals do. Their offspring would still use mimic souls as they were meant to, mirroring whatever was on the other side of the spectrum.. separate realities, universes, realms.. anything they could latch onto, just like when they were in control of the interlopers. As a species, they did begin to evolve rather quickly, being magical creatures. So did their world. Origins of mirror realities Their realm began to split into several little pocket realities. It's really almost as if their world itself were a creature of its own, looking for ways to put itself together. These pocket realities began to mirror other realities. Realities in the light realm (Light realms are basically what you'd call the "normal world".). The creatures began to slowly match the appearance of the true holder of their soul. They'd look more like what their soul was copied from. (For instance, if a beast were to be born with the mimic soul of a human, they'd look more like a human, rather than a lizard creature.) Major events in the light realms, such as evolution or wars, began to line up with the ones in their mirror realm counterparts.. these mirror realities began to work in harmony with their light counterparts, finally finding a purpose. They were no longer an empty limbo of Twilight where beasts would roam aimlessly. (Once a realm found its purpose, it would leave behind its past as a limbo. So, basically, once the beings there evolved to be nearly exactly like what they were trying to copy, the realm would destroy any evidence of previous generations of Neotwili. They'd never know of their true past. Their world would create an illusion of what their past was like. For instance, if there were a mirror reality of OUR world, yes, Earth, us humans. In this case, we count as a light realm, and theirs popped up later then ours did, they would think of the world just as we do. They would think there were dinosaurs, wars, and things alike. Things that never really happened in their world, because their world wouldn't be as old as ours. They wouldn't even KNOW that magdyes existed. Once a Magdye evolves into a Neotwili, all their past is erased, and a new generation is brought forward. All their offspring will continue to be Neotwili just like them. Nearly every trace of their past as magdyes is completely obliterated.) One of those pocket realities just so happened to be Splatoon. Pretty much everything that happened in Splatoon's lore happened in this mirror reality, (with exceptions of my AU's version of Splatoon's main story. Please keep in mind Splatoon 2 is not canon in my AU.) including the evolution and inevitable extinction of humans. Fully evolved Neotwili Magdyes, as previously mentioned, will rapidly evolve to fit a certain appearance once they are spawned into a mirror reality. This means that all Neotwilit beings are just evolved forms of magdye. Some of their traits would be passed onto these evolved forms. This all depends on the amount of influence the individual has taken from their mirror soul. The large majority of Neotwili will take lots of influence, hence lots of magdye traits are lost, and they will end up with common varitions of Twilit magic rather than true Twilit magic. (Please keep in mind they are not at all aware of any of this. It's all a completely random chance.) A lot of different variations of Twilit magic have emerged from evolution. The bodies of people have evolved into being like the ones of their light counterparts, which means they do have organs and whatnot and their bodies function the same. No mega potent stomach acid and lack of hearts. True Twili magic, like the ones their ancestors (the Magyes) used, became a rarity. Users of pure Twili magic are very uncommon, and their bodies actually do function in a similar way to their ancestors in the sense that they "recharge" by eating, don't have complete intestines (They're pretty much just there for no reason. They don't have any use, since their bodies don't produce any sort of waste. It's a peculiar fault for them to have guts. Some are even born without any intestines at all, just like magdyes) and have that strange acid, though it tends to make them ill at times if certain parts of their body aren't as resistant to it as others. Their magic itself does function a bit differently to their beastly ancestors, though. It's more of the manipulation of Twilight itself at this point. They can control particles, put them together and assemble simple objects by plating them over each other, and if they're good enough at it they could even attach and plate the particles onto their bodies and use them as some kind of armor.They can warp or open Twilit portals occasionally but it'll wear them out easily, so it's rarely used. They're capable of producing levitating, black shards which they can send flying at their enemies. Some can imitate voices perfectly, though that's considered an extra rarity. One very strange thing they're able to do is change the shape of their hands to a single certain form where they turn black and solid. It varies from person to person. Some will be able to form anything from plated monstrous claws to long, black blades. More unfortunate people get blobs or strangely formed spikes. Levitating is another thing they're generally capable of, along with hiding in people's shadows. (sort of like Midna does) But, all of this is very demanding. It'll burn them out fast, unless they've been practicing for years. Another extreme rarity is light magic. It's really, really damn rare. Hundreds of times rarer than pure Twili magic. It's really a one in a billion chance that someone would be born with light magic. This is caused by an extreme influence from the original soul the Neotwili mirrored, the complete opposite of what causes pure Twili magic. Something that all other magics share is that they all have one very lethal weakness, and that's light. Pure light. Light will kill in seconds. Just walking out into the sun in the light realm would be enough to kill them. It's something extremely deadly, and it's twice as harmful to the Twili magic people. There's only one character in my AU with light magic. Ironically enough, even users of light magic would be unable to withstand pure light. Very little is known about them, so usually, those two are born with it don't ever get too far into learning how to properly use it, having no one to teach them. Facts * All Neotwili are sensitive to the light of the light realm. The light of the Twilight realm does not affect them. * If it exists, it's likely gonna have a Neotwilit copy. Newly formed Neotwilit realities mirror ANYTHING they can latch onto, or else they will collapse and cease to exist. * Magdyes hatch from soft shelled eggs, and start off as limbless lizards, similar to snakes or limbless skinks. * Magdyes WILL eat their own babies. Seriously, they're too stupid to see the difference between food and offspring. Category:Creation and evolution of the Neotwili